life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Chloe Price (Prequel)
Chloe Elizabeth Price (nascida em 11 de Março de 1994) é a protagonista jogável em Life is Strange: Before the Storm, a prequel aos eventos do jogo original, Life is Strange. Ela é a filha de Joyce Price e do falecido William Price. Ela era a melhor amiga de Max Caulfield até esta se mudar para Seattle após a morte do pai de Chloe. Tendo sido deixada sozinha na hora em que Chloe mais precisava dela, Chloe dentra no cenário punk no qual ela conhece Rachel Amber. As duas cresceram muito próximas e sonham em deixar Arcadia Bay juntas. Personalidade Chloe é feroz, corajosa, e de língua afiada. Ela também é teimosa, e não para até conseguir o que quer. Chloe tenta se fazer de legal e forte, mas na verdade é bem insegura sobre si mesma, especialmente perto de Rachel Amber. Aparência A prequel explora como Chloe desenvolveu seu lado punk que conhecemos da primeira temporada de Life is Strange. Chloe tem uma aparência de "garota skatista" com suas roupas consistindo de camisetas e jeans. Ela tem cabelo castanho, similar a sua aparência na linha do tempo alternativa na primeira temporada de Life is Strange. Não há tatuagens ou cabelo tingido. Suas joias parecem ser mais discretas, e há pulseiras em seu pulso direito que são similares ao tipo de pulseira que Max usa no primeiro jogo. Quando Chloe foi a um show de rock, ela se vestiu com um estilo mais "Alt-Rock". Pode ser que a origem do distinto cabelo azul de Chloe apareça em Before the Storm. Chloe é alta para sua idade e gênero e é quase tão alta quanto alguns personagens masculinos como Nathan e Hayden Jones. Sua aparência durante o resto do Episodio 1 depende da roupa que ela escolhe vestir. Autobiografia O seguinte texto é o relato de si mesma no seu diário: Meu nome é Chloe Price, mas você pode me chamar Eu sou uma detenta na Academia Blackwell, cumprindo uma sentença de quatro anos por crime contra a maternidade. Tô falando da minha mãe, Joyce, que parece estar sempre decepcionada comigo. O que é compreensível. Eu não sou o modelo de filha ideal de ninguém. Nem de aluna. Nem de nada, aliás. Mas, porra, quem quer ser perfeito? Todo dia, eu sou cercada pela tal da "perfeição" e acho isso um saco. Outras coisas que são um saco: David, o novo namorado sargentão da minha mãe; a dificuldade que é comprar maconha por aqui; não ter amigos; hipócritas; música country; gente que manda os outros "relaxarem"; o meu pai ter morrido. Já faz dois anos desde que ele morreu no acidente de carro, e eu ainda penso nele o tempo todo. Até ando tendo esses sonhos estranhos bem realistas. Às vezes, eu acho que ele tá tentando me dizer alguma coisa. Também tem vezes que eu lembro que ele tá servindo de comida pra verme em alguma vala, e que todo o resto é um conte de fadas criado pra eu me sentir melhor. Pelo menos eu tenho duas armas pra sobreviver nessa cidade de merda: a caneta que eu uso pra escrever tudo que eu quiser, e a minha personalidade reluzente. Se eu me esforçar, talvez consiga deixar esse lugar um pouquinho menos perfeito do que era quando eu cheguei. Episódio 1:Despertar Chloe sai de sua casa depois do toque de recolher para visitar uma antiga serraria, que foi reaproveitada para ser um clube punk. Ela entrega uma identidade falsa ao segurança, e o mesmo nota que ela é de menor, e casualmente ele joga a identidade no chão e se recusa a deixa-lá entrar na serraria. Vence a discussão= Vence a discussão Chloe adentra ao desafio do bate boca. Chloe pergunta se ele não se lembra o que é ser um adolescente, declarando fervorosamente que quer apenas ver a banda. Sorrateiramente, ele pergunta se não passou da sua hora de dormir. Para insulta-lo com sucesso, Chloe declarará que não tem horário para dormir ou irá pergunta-lo se não está tarde para ele. Os dois irão continuar a trocar insultos, e se Chloe ganhar, o segurança irá perguntar se ela realmente acha que pode com ele, tendo uma faca ou uma arma. Chloe responde com "Você pode ter um lança chamas, um exercito de robôs ninjas, um puta dragão de estimação aí e ainda sim acabaria com você." O segurança desiste e deixa você entrar, realizando que ela pode se cuidar sozinha (Uma das razões para ele não liberar, é que o mesmo estava com medo por ela estar desprotegida no clube). |-|Falhou= Falhou Se Chloe fracassa no desafio do bate boca, ela encontra uma outra maneira de entrar. Ela puxa uma caixa para cachorros para a porta dos fundos, sobe em cima da caixa e abre a porta. Após o desafio com sucesso ou fracasso, Chloe entra no clube. Ela se aproxima de um cachorro e começa a acaricia-lo. Ela pode se aproximar do vendedor de camisas e tentar comprar uma camiseta do Firewalk. Ela é impedida pelo vendedor que a chama de "ladrã". Chloe pode ir em direção a porta do passageiro da frente e puxar o freio de mão, ocasionando o carro a cair para fora da Serraria. Após a distração do vendedor, ela poderá pegar uma camiseta e também terá a opção de roubar o dinheiro do porta-malas do carro. Chloe pode se aproximar de Frank Bowers, o qual pergunta do motivo dela estar aqui e comenta sobre a roupa dela "E esse visú? Tachinha? Acho que tá forçando a barra." Chloe poderá comprar a erva de Frank, se ela pegou o dinheiro anteriormente. Frank exigirá que Chloe dê as "175 pratas que ela deve". Chloe vai para onde a banda está tocando, contudo no corredor, ela é empurrada pra trás e acidentalmente esbarra na cerveja de um cara. Ele fica chateado e tenta impedi-la de sair antes de deixá-la ir. Chloe sobe para as escadas da serraria para ver a banda, quando a mesma sobe, começa dançar a música mas é interrompida pelo mesmo cara no qual esbarrou anteriormente e outro homem. Eles tentam ameaça-lá mesmo com as desculpas e insultos da Chloe. Um dos caras, quebra uma garrafa no pilar e prestes a atacar, quando Rachel Amber chega e insulta os dois caras. Chloe terá a opção de atacar ou fugir. Se ela optar pela primeira opção, sucessivamente ela consegue derrubar um deles, e antes dela escapar, leva um soco do outro cara no rosto. Se Chloe fugir, Rachel irá jogar uma garrafa no cara, acertando o seu rosto e o derrubando. Chloe e Rachel correm para descer as escadas, e Frank irá impedi-los e Chloe irá ver a cena antes de ir para a plateia do concerto. Ela e Rachel vão para a plateia curtir a música. No seguinte dia, Chloe acorda em seu quarto, e reflete sobre os eventos da noite passada. A sua mãe, Joyce, irá chama-lá para o café da manhã. Ela poderá trocar sua roupa atual por diversos estilos. Quando está a sair do seu quarto, ela questiona sobre o seu celular. Ela ouve Joyce gritar para pegar a sua bolsa. Chloe adentra ao quarto de sua mãe, pega a bolsa e usufrui do celular dela para ligar para o seu. Eventualmente ela encontra seu celular no banheiro e prossegue para descer as escadas. Joyce fala para Chloe deixar a sua bolsa na mesa e a mesma coloca em cima da mesa. Se Chloe levou um soco na noite anterior, Joyce irá ficar assustada com a marca no seu rosto. Joyce oferece o café da manhã para Chloe, mas recusa dizendo "Não, depois... eu como alguma coisa." Joyce fica preocupada com as notas escolares de Chloe e o seu comportamento. Chloe fica irritada sobre o namorado de sua mãe e insulta-o para sua mãe, fazendo com que Joyce responda, "Ele é um bom homem". Chloe poderá escolher que compreende ou dizer como se sente. Se ela for compreensiva, elas vão se entender e compreender uma a outra. Se ela optar para demonstrar como se sente, a situação piora e Joyce irá falar a Chloe "Não sei quando te perdi", ficando chateada. Joyce fala para Chloe pegar a chave do carro de David e entrega-lo a ele. Chloe pega as chaves e sai de casa. Chloe se aproxima de David que comenta o por que das mulheres demorarem tanto. Chloe joga as chaves para David. David começa a conversar com Chloe sobre o carro, perguntando-a "Você sabe o que uma vela de ignição faz?". Chloe responde de forma seca. David fala para ela ir a garagem e pegar a chave de soquetes. Chloe entrega a David e o mesmo arruma. Após isto, David oferece um cumprimento de punho fechado a Chloe. Se Chloe recusa, David puxa pelo pulso e força o cumprimento e fica chateado. No carro, David começa a conversar com Chloe sobre como estão indo as coisas. Chloe pode ignora-lo ou iniciar um bate boca. Se ela optar por ignorar ou falhar no bate boca, ela ficará desinteressada no que David dirá. Caso ela vença a discussão, o relacionamento de ambos fica pior. E Chloe acaba cochilando. Chloe entra em uma sequência de sonhos, quando seu pai estava vivo e curtindo música country. A tranquilidade é interrompida quando ela ouve a buzina do caminhão e o carro acaba sendo atingido. Ela acorda com David relembrando para ela não se atrasar. Chloe sai do carro e é interrompida por Eliot Hampden. Eliot comenta sobre o concerto da banda Firewalk da noite anterior "as pessoas estão falando sobre isto". Eliot pergunta a Chloe se não quer ver a peça The Tempest com ele. Ela pode aceitar ou recusar. Chloe poderá explorar a Blackwell antes de adentrar a aula. Ela tera opções para falar com diversos personagens (como a Victoria Chase e Evan Harris do jogo original), e poderá jogar D&D com Steph Gingrich e Mikey North. Ela poderá também falar com um dos seguranças da Blackwell, Skip Matthews, no qual parece ter uma boa relação com o mesmo. Quando ela vai para a aula, é interrompida por Drew North e Nathan Prescott no qual estão discutindo. Samantha Myers pede a Chloe que interrompa-os. Chloe poderá entrar no bate boca no qual ela repreende Drew. Se ela conseguir, Samantha irá rir de Drew e falará para o mesmo calar a boca. Chloe admira a bravura de Samantha. Quando Chloe tenta acessar a porta da academia Blackwell, instantaneamente, Rachel abre a porta e a puxa pela mão, levando ela para a sala de teatro. Chloe e Rachel assistem a um ensaio da peça The Tempest (em português, "A Tempestade"). Rachel interrompe e pede uma opinião de Hayden Jones, Dana Ward e Mr. Keaton sobre o seu vestido. Todos eles respondem positivamente. Chloe comenta que "Rachel está incrível" e fica tímida quando Rachel pisca para ela. Uma discussão começa sobre a linha de fala de amor verdadeiro de Miranda. Rachel pergunta a Chloe o que a mesma acha. Chloe poderá comentar que o amor da personagem de Dana, Miranda, é estupido ou ela mesmo de fato está apaixonada. O sinal toca e todo mundo sai, exceto Rachel e Chloe. Rachel pergunta a Chloe se pode pegar o cinto dela da mochila enquanto ela se troca. Chloe pega o cinto e encontra uma foto de Rachel com o pai dela, comentando que Rachel parece feliz. Chloe prossegue para o camarim onde Rachel está se trocando, e tem a opção de jogar o cinto para a ela, atingindo a mesma ou alcançar pessoalmente. Se Chloe optar por entregar pessoalmente, ela irá ver Rachel se trocando e ela não irá ficar preocupada por Chloe estar vendo. Depois de trocar de roupa e se arrumar, ambas falam sobre os eventos da noite anterior e Rachel pergunta a Chloe se ela não quer matar aula e e dar uma volta. Chloe concorda. Chloe e Rachel avistam o trem e vão correndo, e pulam para um dos vagões. Elas conversam e Chloe menciona que a sua única amiga Max, a deixou e foi para "Seattle".E Rachel age de forma simpática. Chloe e Rachel brincam de duas verdades e uma mentira. Chloe poderá jogar limpo ou trapacear. Contudo, independente do estilo adotado, Rachel acerta corretamente as verdades e mentiras que Chloe fala. Chloe tem a opção de ouvir música, e pode compartilhar com Rachel. Rachel então fala para Chloe pular fora do trem. As duas são vistas no mirante. Rachel tenta conseguir um binóculo público funcionando mas estava fora de serviço. Rachel pergunta se Chloe consegue arrumar. Chloe poderá explorar a área e eventualmente pergunta se Rachel tem uma faca, todavia a mesma só tem uma lixa de unha. Chloe poderá usar para desparafusar uma placa do banco do parque e usar para abrir o binóculo, recuperando a moeda presa. Rachel e Chloe usufruem de outro binóculo público juntas e divertem-se com as pessoas que estão a espiar. Após um tempo, Rachel foca o visor no homem e a mulher se beijando. Rachel visivelmente fica zangada e Chloe fica surpresa com sua mudança repentina de humor. Rachel convence Chloe a roubar um vinho de um casal que está fazendo um piquenique no local. Rachel finge ter um ataque cardíaco e Chloe tenta roubar o vinho. Ela é vista e um desafio de bate boca começa. Se Chloe falhar, o casal irá notar o fingimento e a cena. Chloe pega a garrafa de vinho e foge junto com Rachel. Se Chloe obtiver sucesso, Rachel irá se levantar no último minuto, agradecendo ao homem do piquenique por ter salvo a vida dela. Chloe e Rachel são vistas próximas andando nos trilhos do trem. Chloe encontra o ferro velho e quer explora-lo. Rachel parece chateada e Chloe se questiona o que está de errado. Chloe poderá questiona-lá ou dar um espaço a mesma. Seja qual a opção escolhida, Rachel fica brava chamando a Chloe de egoísta. Quando Rachel está pra ir, Chloe pede pra ela ficar e diz que não quer arruinar "isto". Rachel pergunta o que seria "isto" exatamente a Chloe. Chloe poderá falar que é uma "amizade" ou "algo mais". Rachel vai embora, independente da escolha feita por Chloe. Chloe começa a chorar e fica enfurecida. Ela pega um taco de beisebol e começa a quebrar os itens do ferro velho, comentando sobre as pessoas que a deixaram para baixo, notavelmente Rachel e Max. Enquanto Chloe está quebrando, ela vê o carro do seu pai e começa a andar lentamente em direção ao mesmo. Ela começa a bater no capô do carro e desaba no chão, chorando. Chloe acorda em outra sequência sonhadora, quando William a pergunta o que houve. Chloe, ainda chorando, pergunta "Porque você se importa?" William tenta mostrar o lado positivo para Chloe, relembrando que ela fez "uma nova amizade hoje". Chloe vê Rachel pela janela do carro, no lado de fora. Quando o carro para ao lado de Rachel, a mesma coloca a sua mão no vidro e Chloe faz a mesma coisa. Rachel começa a pegar fogo e o mesmo caminhão esmaga o carro. Chloe acorda de noite no mesmo carro, ela caminha ao longo do trilho do trem para a árvore onde Rachel se encontra. Rachel fica agradecida por Chloe estar com ela e explica o motivo da sua mudança comportamental, mais cedo, o homem que ela viu beijando aquela mulher, na verdade era o seu pai. Chloe simpatiza. Rachel comenta para a Chloe que ela é foda e que não conhece ninguém "como ela". Chloe afirma que quer deixar Arcadia Bay e Rachel entende e concorda em fugirem juntas. Rachel queima foto e a joga no lixo. Ela chuta o cesto de lixo e grita, causando um incêndio florestal. Chloe fica visivelmente impressionada e ao mesmo tempo, chocada. Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo (Em tradução) O episódio começa com Joyce e Chloe chegando e entrando no escritório do Diretor Wells, um pouco atrasadas. Chloe e Rachel estão sendo repreendidas devido a terem matado aula. Rachel defende Chloe e Chloe poderá aceitar a ocorrência de eventos relatados por Rachel ou desafiar. Se ela vence a discussão com o Diretor Wells, ela será expulsa e o diretor irá manda-lá limpar o seu armário. Se Chloe concordar com Rachel, ela será imediatamente suspensa. O segurança da Blackwell, Skip Matthews a acompanhará até o seu armário. No fundo do seu armário, Chloe tenta recuperar uma pequena amostra de Maconha mas achara um bilhete de Justin, relatando que o mesmo pegou porque precisava. Chloe fica completamente frustada e pergunta a Skip se ela pode usar o banheiro, e começa a grafitar tudo no banheiro, citando referências de frases de personagens, como Max e Rachel. Bem como desenhando um corvo na parede. Ela sai tranquila do banheiro enquanto Victoria vai em direção ao banheiro e fica chocada com a "Arte" de Chloe. Chloe é escoltada até o estacionamento do Campus com Skip e se despedem. No estacionamento, Chloe poderá explorar e falar Eliot Hampden, o qual parece chateado com a sua expulsão/suspensão e oferece um abraço a mesma, podendo aceitar ou recusar. E mais uma vez (dependendo da sua escolha no primeiro), ele irá convida-lá para ir a peça, podendo aceitar ou recusar. Chloe poderá falar com sua mãe e o seu namorado, David, o qual está chateado com a expulsão/suspensão de Chloe. Querendo recomeçar, Joyce propõe um tratado de paz a sua filha, o qual poderá concordar ou não. David ordena que Chloe esvazie os seus bolsos com a sensação que a mesma está com maconha. Chloe poderá obedecer ou recusar. Se ela aceita e adquiriu maconha de Frank, ela será pega em flagrante e Joyce ficará decepcionada. David fala que ele está se mudando para morar com eles. E Chloe se desanima. Ela chuta a porta do carro de David e vai embora, para o desespero de Joyce. Na cena seguinte, Chloe é vista fumando no ferro velho, e vagando com um bastão de beisebol, o mesmo do episódio anterior. Ela irá refletir os eventos do dia, sobre David se mudar e sua situação na escola. Ela está prestes a bater com o taco em uma picapé mas para no último minuto. Ela olha, abre o capô da picapé e examina o motor, vendo o estado da bateria e remove, com isto, ela poderá explorar o ferro velho em busca de uma nova. Enquanto explora, ela poderá encontrar diferentes itens, como uma cabeça de bolha, bem como uma cabeça de manequim e a câmera. Eventualmente, Chloe acha uma caminhonete intacta com a nova bateria, o qual ela coloca na picapé. Ela poderá dar um jeito ou arrumar outros itens achados no ferro velho, Chloe poderá achar no porta-luvas, um gorro. Ela recebe uma ligação do Frank o qual quer encontra-lá e Chloe fala para ele que a mesma está no ferro velho. Chloe começa a fumar e lentamente acaba cochilando. Chloe acorda e se encontra em outro pesadelo. Ela poderá ver textos estranhos de diferentes pessoas. Ela testemunha seu pai sentado perto de um carro em chamas com um corvo empoleirado ao lado dele. Chloe senta ao lado dele e assa marshmallow sobre o fogo o qual ela está participando. William começa a falar sobre o quão bonito é o incêndio florestal e que o fogo quer toda a beleza para si mesmo. Ele fala que Chloe precisa se cuidar para "não se queimar". William vira a cabeça e Chloe fica assustada olhando para sua cara, com metade dela totalmente desfigurada, o Corvo começa a picar sobre o seu rosto. Chloe é acordada por Rachel, o qual pergunta se pode participar com ela. Chloe deixa ela entrar e ambas conversam sobre os eventos destes dois dias já passados. Rachel parte para o seu ensaio e deixa uma mala com roupas para Chloe. Chloe então descobre uma velha cabana no ferro velho e enfeita-o com uma tapeçaria, dardos e ela poderá assinar o seu nome em uma das paredes. Chloe sai da antiga cabana e vai em direção ao trailer de Frank e testemunha a mulher no qual beijou o pai de Rachel. Chloe entra no Trailer e Frank diz a ela ir e pegar o seu caderno. Ela poderá explorar e onde também irá saber que a antiga serraria queimou devido ao resultado do incêndio florestal. Chloe poderá abrir a porta do quarto de Frank e o filhote de Frank começa a morder os cardaços do seu tênis. Chloe recupera o caderno de Frank do seu quarto e o mesmo diz que Drew deve ao seu chefe Damon $1000 pratas e designa uma tarefa a Chloe, para recuperar o dinheiro do quarto de Drew na Blackwell, prometendo-a uma fatia de 10%. Chloe pergunta sobre a mulher que saiu do seu trailer, Frank reluta para falar qualquer coisa a Chloe. Se Chloe vence a discussão, Frank irá falar relutantemente o nome da mulher que é Sera, e que é encrenca. Chloe caiu fora da Blackwell e aceita o trabalho de Frank. en:Chloe Price (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Before the Storm Categoria:Arcadia Bay (residentes) Categoria:Episódio 1: Awake (personagens) Categoria:Episódio 2: Brave New World (personagens) Categoria:Episódio 3: Hell Is Empty (personagens) Categoria:Personagens (Prequel)